


After all this time, angel

by orphan_account



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, a bit - Freeform, i guess, tiny bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8750746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He moaned out loud and the hand that had been caressing the feathers of his wings dissapeared, only to touch his face instead. Crowley moaned. The touch of such holliness burned him and it felt so nice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this was a really fast work, written for a prompt "After All This Time". It was supposed to be terribly angsty, but...it turned out into this. Enjoy. Also, this is my first Good Omens fic.

It hurt so much he couldn´t breathe, but then, he didn´t really need to. It hurt so much he couldn´t think straight and some part of his mind laughed drowsily, because it was a nice pun.  
It hurt so much it turned into pleasure and...that was the point.  
He moaned out loud and the hand that had been caressing the feathers of his wings dissapeared, only to touch his face instead. Crowley moaned. The touch of such holliness burned him and it felt so nice.  
He was beginning to think he might have a pain kink, after all.  
´Is it too much?´came a polite question from behind him and the demon moaned again. Why hadn´t he agreed to do this centuries earlier when the angel asked him the first time? Oh. It was the fourteenth century and he was going to Sleep.  
´No, angel...´he managed to breathe out. ´Jussst...keep going. All right?"  
´If you think so, my dear...´ Those blessed hands returned to their place just above his shoulderblades and pressed....there. Crowley thought he could melt.  
He moaned again and pressed his face further into the pillow. It smelled like old books. Like everything in the angel´s shop, after all.  
´Agh...yesss...there...´  
Aziraphale laughed softly and pressed harder. It hurt at first, but then it dissolved into a rainbow-y coloured flow of pleasure and relief.  
It was better then sex.  
He let out another low groan and the angel chuckled.  
´Really, dear,´he said. ´It seems to me that you are rather enjoying yourself. If I only knew we could´ve done that long ago. We could have swapped it with...hm...other activities.´  
Crowley raised his head (or, attempted to do so, as his current position wasn´t allowing much movement) and hissed. ´Don´t you even think about it, Azzziraphale. I want it all.´  
Aziraphale leaned closer, so Crowley could feel the strands of golden hair on the nape of his neck. It tickled and he trembled. Angel´s breath was hot against his ear and he was sure this evening was still far from finished.  
´Are you trying to tempt me, you old serpent?´  
Crowley grinned from ear to ear. ´Really, angel? After all this time? I think it´s you tempting me, to be honest.´

The massage turned out to be merely a foreplay.


End file.
